


the one where Bucky is NOT making a scene

by StuckySituation



Series: Stripper!Steve AUs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drunk thirstiness, Fluff, Implied Bottom Bucky, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper!Steve, Thirsty!Bucky, drunk ranting, meet awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySituation/pseuds/StuckySituation
Summary: Based on Bottom Bucky Fest 2019 prompt, my take two:"Steve is a stripper, hired to work for Bucky's sister's bachelorette party. Bucky has to go pick him up. Bonus points for awkwardness.Double bonus points for naked awkwardness."Bucky is busy moping in the guest room that the cute guy is giving a strip tease show tohis sister, but when he overhears few guests dissing the stripper for not being a big and buff American beefcake, he has to step in and defend the guy's ultimate sex god level sexiness.





	the one where Bucky is NOT making a scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I felt kind of bad when the prompter had preferred the rating M/E, and my first prompt fill went tamer route, and had kinda minimal bottomness as well for Bottom Bucky Fest, so here, my take two, with 200% more awkward and 300% more bottom!Bucky thirstiness! ;D (I meant to write a short drabble, but it turned into a proper ficlet :D)
> 
> TWs: uuuh... mentions of vomiting?

 

 

Let’s get one thing clear -- Bucky is  _ not  _ making a scene. He was minding his own business in one of the lodge’s guest rooms, flipping through Becca’s Cosmopolitan (for  _ ironical reasons,  _ for  _ laughs),  _ and he  _ would  _ have stayed there happily ignoring that the cute dude he was roped into driving to the party hours ago was  _ finally  _ (after a long wait, because Jenny had underestimated how long the sex toy museum tour would take) in the middle of giving strip tease show in the living room,  _ if  _ Becca’s friends from the jazz dance school hadn’t been right outside the guestroom, loudly complaining and dissing the stripper.

 

So  _ no, Becca shut up,  _ it’s not Bucky who is ruining the party, and  _ what do you mean, Becca, I wasn’t supposed to drink or get high? I thought someone else was going to take the stripper back home!  _ But anyway! Back to the point! Bucky is  _ not  _ ruining the party, those harpies ruined it the moment they started to run their mouths about the Captain America not being the big, buff American dream -- of course he wasn’t! Had no-one but Jenny (who had hired the man) seen the man Becca was marrying?! Becca wasn’t into hunks, and this was  _ Becca’s party! _

 

And  _ yes, Becca, this is your party, but I’m not going to shut up yet, I have stuff to say.  _ First of all, how in the hell Becca was friends with these mean scumbags? Sure, the music had been loud enough so their bitchy conversation hadn’t reached over the music to where Captain America was doing his thing and giving Bucky’s sister a lady boner, but still -- decent people would not have even thought the stuff that they had said!

 

Second of all, were they  _ blind?!  _ Captain is the most gorgeous dude ever, the most beautiful and breathtaking man Bucky has ever seen, just look at that face, and those eyes, and listen to that baritone, and see those long artistic fingers that would feel amazing wrapped around Bucky’s dick or spanking his ass or  _ in _ his ass or --  _ shut up, Becca, I’m making a point here --  _ and that beautiful blush on his face right now and just…  _ unf! _

 

Third of all, Bucky has lost his train of thought now, he had more points to make, but could he perhaps book a private strip tease show in the guestroom next?

  
  


\---

  
  


“I’m so sorry, Steve,” Becca says, not sure whether to giggle or die of mortification, when Jenny has finally managed to usher Bucky into the bathroom and the music has been put back on to cover the noise of her big brother throwing up. “He doesn’t drink often, or uh, use other stuff, and so it all just goes straight into his dumb head.”

 

Steve rubs his neck and laughs little self-consciously. “It’s okay, it was… kind of sweet, actually. And, uh, you didn’t have to kick out your friends--”

 

“Yes, I had to. So, uh, let me call you a taxi. I’m sorry that my brother decided it was a good idea to get wasted, I’ll pay for it--”

  
  


\---

  
  


Turns out, the snowstorm has hit while they were inside the cabin partying. No reception, roads thick with snow… the bachelorette party turns into a sleepover.

 

There are few embarrassed knocks on the front door, and after few sharp words, the bitchy trio is let inside to spend the night in one of the guest rooms, while most of the guests spread out into the big entrance hall.

  
  


\---

  
  


Alright, so Bucky is a dumbass, and he is very sorry if he made Captain uncomfortable back in there --  _ oh, it’s Steve? That’s a very nice name, Steve, oh right of course you told it to me back in the car,  _ but Captain just, unf, it had stuck to Bucky’s mind better, because he kept imaging all the situations where he could call Steve  _ Captain,  _ like he’s never been one for  _ sir  _ or  _ Master,  _ but oh man, he would scream  _ Captain  _ for Steve for hours _ \--  _ well, that wasn’t what he meant to do at all. It’s just, he can’t be expected to keep his mouth shut if someone is talking trash about his dream guy, you know? He gotta stand up. Speak his mind. He likes to live with a clear conscience like that.

 

Awh, of course Steve would understand that, Steve is clearly a standup guy too, Bucky knew it the moment Steve started to talk about his other job as the satire comic artist while they were on their way here -- yes, of course Bucky remembers! Hell, Bucky remembers  _ everything  _ Steve said during that drive, and the way he kept running his hand through his hair when he got excited. No, no, of course Bucky hadn’t been bored, why would Steve think that? Nah, Bucky had been quiet because he had been a big puddle of smitten goo, okay? Not because Steve had been boring.

 

_ “CAN SOMEONE PLEASE KICK BUCKY OUT OF HERE? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP.” _

 

There’s no need to yell like that, geez. Bucky knows how to be quiet, Jenny should have just  _ asked.  _ The millennials, so dramatic. No,  _ Bucky  _ is not millennial, he refuses to be a millennial, he’s an old salty soul born in the wrong century.

 

“‘Old salty soul’ is  _ the definition  _ of a millennial, Bucky, and you just  _ raised your voice,  _ so  _ get the fuck out of here  _ and go sleep in the kitchen.”

 

Who in their right mind would want to sleep in the kitchen? Okay, any other night, Bucky would  _ love  _ to sleep in the kitchen, that’s actually a splendid idea now that he thinks about it, but  _ Steve  _ is here and Bucky still needs to apologize to him, and who needs midnight snacks from the fridge when there’s this eye candy here?

 

_ WHAT THE HELL, JENNY,  _ this is  _ ASSAULT, _ Bucky has been nothing but helpful and great dude today and he’s getting kicked in his back now?  _ Steve, very sorry, didn’t mean to roll on top of you, oh wow your eyes are even bluer up close, oh didn’t notice that bit of green earlier, wow-- _

  
  


\---

  
  


Bucky wakes up in the bathroom with a killer headache. His mouth tastes horrifying, so it’s not bad when he ends up throwing up two seconds later.

 

There’s a knock on the door and a hesitant, unfamiliar voice asking: “Bucky?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky groans and rests his head on the toilet seat. Gross, but he feels gross all over, and whatever even at this point.

 

The door opens and a cute stranger steps in. “Uh, I heard you had woke up. I got some painkillers for you and--”

 

_ “Gimme,”  _ Bucky says and stretches his hand out. After taking the pills and the glass of water from the stranger, and washing them down his throat, he remembers his manners and croaks out: “Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” the dude says and smiles brightly and little shyly, and holy shit the last night slaps Bucky in his face when he  _ remembers. _

 

“Uuuuh….” Bucky says, because he clearly spent all his words last night embarrassing himself in front of this dude, and he has none left for a proper apology. “I’m--”

 

“Do you want to go out with me some time?” Steve blurts out fast. “I just had to get that out. I’m horrible with asking people out. I’m awkward. I always say the wrong thing. So just. Yes or no.”

 

“Wait what?” Bucky stares at him, horrified. “You’re asking me out? After the last night?  _ I’m covered in sweat and vomit.” _

 

“I know, but it’s actually okay, my sense of smell is practically zero,” Steve blabbers. “And… you were cute.” He smiles and rubs his neck self-consciously. “Can’t ignore it when a handsome drapes himself over me and declares I’m his dream guy. Of course I know you were, uh, out of it last night, but if you meant--”

 

“Yes!” Bucky interrupts him. “Uh. Let me take a shower and we’ll set a date?”

 

Steve nods eagerly and smiles brightly. “Sure, okay, take your time--”

 

Jenny steps inside the bathroom from where she was clearly eavesdropping just outside, and grabs Steve’s arm with one hand to haul him out of the bathroom, while she’s pinching her nostrils shut with the other. “Alright, Romeo, good job, let’s get out so Juliet can take his shower. God, I didn’t realize last night that you were as awkward as Bucky, you two are perfectly--” Their voices get muffled when the bathroom door is slammed close.

 

Bucky closes his eyes and rests his head against the toilet seat again. On the other hand,  _ holy shit oh god he had somehow enough game last night to woo this gorgeous guy?!...  _ then on the other hand… holy shit Becca is going to give him shit about this  _ forever. _

 

 

 

 


End file.
